A mobile device may take a one-dimensional code such as a barcode and a two-dimensional code such as a quick response (QR) code by using a camera. Also, the mobile device may have a program and an application, which may detect information by reading the taken code. A bar code and a QR code may exist in a smart phone only, and their related information may be identified directly by consumers. Smart phone users may easily obtain various kinds of information by scanning QR code inserted in a billboard, promotion material, poster, magazine, Internet, etc. through a smart phone after downloading a barcode or QR code scan application free of charge.
For example, if a barcode on a product selling at the mart is touched with a smart phone, a user may know price, information, etc. of the product. Also, for example, if a QR code of a product printed in a paper magazine is touched with a smart phone, the smart phone is connected with a web site of the product, whereby the user may obtain various kinds of product information, event information and coupon benefits. If a QR code of sports event or movie poster is touched with a smart phone, the user may obtain promotion moving picture and photo information, discount coupon and ticket information, theater or stadium information, etc.